My Gangster Boyfriend
by RainbowMagic657
Summary: Lucy's attending a new school, Fairy Tail Academy. Her friends introduce her to many new people, including gang members... and maybe... even a boyfriend. Pairings: Main Pairing: NaLu Other Pairings: GaLe.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. I am not writing this for profit, only for fun.**

* * *

Lucy got out of bed. It was her first day going to Fairy Tail Academy and she had to look presentable. She used to go to Young Women's Boarding School. It had taken her years to convince her father to let her go to Fairy Tail Academy like normal people would, but she had done it. She had heard a lot of bad rumors about it, but was successful in keeping them away from her father.

After she got ready, she went downstairs for breakfast. She was wearing a pink top and light blue shorts. She loved not having to wear a uniform.

"Good morning, Lucy," said her father, Jude.

"Good morning," she responded and sat down at the table.

The two ate breakfast in silence.

"Would you like to take the bus or our car?" asked Jude.

"Bus!" she almost shouted. She did not want her dad to see the school and make her go back to the boarding school. Plus, their car was a limousine.

"Alright."

Lucy finished her breakfast and headed to the bus stop. There she saw her best friend, Levy McGarden from her previous boarding school years. Levy had left 3 months upon her arrival.

"Hey Luce!" Levy yelled.

"Hi Levy!" she yelled back.

"So your dad finally let you come to Fairy Tail Academy?"

"Yep!"

"Wanna sit next to each other?"

"Definitely, yes!"

"Great!"

The bus rolled up to the bus stop and all the teens got on. As she sat down, Lucy noticed a pink haired guy sitting behind her. He was really tall.

"Who are you looking at?" asked Levy.

"Nobody," Lucy responded. "By the way, how's your boyfriend?"

" _HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND, LUCE!"_ Levy whisper-yelled.

"Well, you still like him!"

" _NO, I DON'T!"_

"Gajeel, right?"

She loved teasing her friend. Every single time, her friend would get so embarrassed. Now that she was attending Fairy Tail Academy, one of her main goals was to push them together.

* * *

At the school, the teens got off the bus. Levy dragged Lucy off to a group of students.

"That's Wendy, Erza, Juvia, and Gray," Levy introduced, pointing to each person.

"Hey guys!" Wendy said in her always cheerful tone.

"What's up?" Levy replied.

"Hello, you must be Lucy, right?" Erza said.

"Hi, Erza," Lucy said.

"You need to go to the office. An ambassador will give you a tour of the school," Erza replied strictly.

"Umm… Erza, that's you." Levy said.

"Oh, right. Shall we begin the tour?" Erza asked Lucy.

"Sure," Lucy replied.

"Follow me, then."

Erza showed Lucy all the classrooms. She showed her the cafeteria, gym, and club rooms. Before the bell even rang, Erza was somehow able to show Lucy the entire school, except for the back.

"Okay, Lucy. That's everything," said Erza.

"What about the back?" asked Lucy.

"Back of what?"

"The back of the school!"

Erza's face was filled with shock.

' _Did I say something wrong?'_ thought Lucy.

"Erza, are you ok?" asked Lucy.

"Pardon me," said Erza, "but we can't go to the back."

"Why not?"

"Because there are…"

"There are what? Erza, come on, spill it!"

"There are gangs!"

Lucy was shocked. Erza hadn't seemed to be the sort of person to be afraid of gangs.

"Erza, are you scared of gangs?" Lucy asked quietly.

"Of course not. The principal just has forbidden us of ever talking about them. They can ruin the school's reputation," Erza replied.

"Who's in the gang?"

"Well, you probably already know one. Gray."

"HE IS?"

"Yeah. He only goes to the group sometimes, though."

"Well, who else is there?"

The bell rang.

"I'll tell you at lunch, I promise. Now hurry up and get to class!" Erza shouted as she hurried down the hall.

"Okay," Lucy said, heading to class. _The school sounds scary… but I can't help but feel my heart beating in excitement._

* * *

 **That was terrible, am I right? Be honest. You probably already guessed who else is in the gang. Do you think Juvia would fit in? Anyway, thanks for reading and be sure to review with your honest opinions.**

 **Thanks to my sister for editing this fic.**

 **-RainbowMagic657**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. I am not writing this for profit, only for fun.**

* * *

Lucy wandered through the halls. ' _Where is Language Arts class?'_ she thought. ' _I know Erza showed me… but she also showed me 267 other classrooms!'_

She looked down the hall and saw Levy. "LEVY!" she called.

"Yes?" Levy answered.

"Do you know where Language Arts class is?"

"Lucy, we have the same class together!"

"You have Language Arts?!"

"Yeah, follow me."

Levy lead Lucy to the classroom. Levy went to her desk and Lucy went up to the teacher.

"Let's see… You can sit in the desk next to Levy!" the teacher said.

Lucy went to her desk and smiled at her best friend. After a few minutes, the bell rang. The teacher did a quick name call. The only person Lucy knew in the class from earlier was Levy. The teacher told Lucy to stand up and introduce herself.

"My name is Lucy Heartfillia," she said.

There were a few rumors going around, but Lucy had been prepared for this.

By the end of class, they had an assignment due by the end of the week and it was to pick a Shakespeare play and write the meaning and moral of it.

"Homework on my first day," muttered Lucy.

"It's not that bad," Levy replied.

The bell rang and all the students rushed to their lockers.

"I was so busy this morning that I wasn't able to put anything in my locker!" Lucy said.

"What class do you have next?" Levy asked.

"Math."

"Oh. I have Social Studies."

"Well, maybe we'll have another class together later. Bye!"

"Yeah, bye!"

The bell rang and Lucy hurried to class. As she walked through the door she noticed Gray sitting in the very back. She waved at him, but he didn't notice her. She walked up to the teacher.

"Ah, you must be Lucy! Have a seat in the middle row with the desk closest to the window." the teacher said.

"Thanks."

The bell rang again and Lucy introduced herself again. The teacher ended up giving them three worksheets, also due by the end of the week.

' _How much homework am I going to get?'_ she thought.

Class ended and the teens went to their lockers again. Lucy met up with Levy.

"I have Social Studies," Lucy said.

"Oh, I have Science," Levy replied, "See you at lunch then!"

"Yeah."

A part of Lucy really missed Levy not being there, but she was relieved at the fact that they would see each other at lunch. She wandered down the hall and finally found her Social Studies room. She went up to the teacher.

"You're Lucy, right?" the teacher asked.

"Yep," she replied.

"Sit in the desk in the back, the one second closest to the door."

"Alright."

When Lucy sat down, everyone was whispering to each other.

' _Did I do something wrong?'_ she wondered.

The bell rang and the teacher told her to introduce herself.

"My name is Lu - " She was unable to finish her sentence because someone rudely slammed the door open. Everyone looked to the door.

"Sorry I'm late," a voice said.

"That's not an excuse. Not to mention, you never come to my class," the teacher said.

"Well, I heard there was a new student, that's all."

"Take a seat."

Lucy looked at the person and realized, ' _It's the pink haired guy from the bus!'_

* * *

 **Silly me! I forgot to mention that this is my first fanfic I have ever written. I had an account, and a lot of people I knew wrote fanfics. So I started writing fanfics too. Unfortunately, I do not have a bit of talent compared to them. Will I still write? YES! This may not be my best story, but I have a lot of room to improve! Also, sorry for making these chapters short. I somehow rush the events together and I have to end because I want you guys to be wondering what's going to happen next.**

 **Notice: So I'm trying to update every other day, but I will be going on vacation on Saturday. Don't worry, it won't be a long trip, probably just until Tuesday. So if I can finish a chapter today (which I probably will), I will update on Saturday in the early morning. Then, after that, I can probably update on Thursday. So if you don't see me, I'm on vacation! (I'll take the notice off of my profile when I come back.) Hopefully I'll get inspiration during my trip! I type too much *~*. Thanks to my sister for editing!**

 **-RainbowMagic657**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. I am not writing this for profit, only for fun.**

* * *

Lucy just stood there as the stranger sat at the seat next to her. She started stuttering really quietly, trying to figure out what to say.

"Introduce yourself again, please," the teacher said.

"I'm Lucy Heartfillia," Lucy said hurriedly and sat down.

"Thank you."

The teacher taught the lessons, but Lucy always felt that someone was staring at her. Sometimes it just wasn't one person, but multiple people. She tried her best to avoid the glares and tried to focus on the teacher. However, when she did her classwork, her pencil always slipped.

When class was over, she was the first one out the door. She ran to her locker, only to hear a teacher telling her "Stop running." She got her lunch and "walked" down the hall to the cafeteria.

The cafeteria was white with green and blue stripes on them. There were six tables in each row and there were eight rows.

She saw Juvia and Gray sitting at one of the tables. She walked over to the table and sat down across from them.

"Hey Lucy!" Juvia said.

"Hey. How did you get here so fast?" Lucy asked.

"Our class is right across from the cafeteria, and we brought our lunch to our class," Juvia replied. "Oh! There are the others."

Levy, Erza, and Wendy had entered the cafeteria. Lucy and Juvia waved frantically at them to get their attention. Erza and Levy sat on each side of Lucy and Wendy sat next to Juvia. They talked about random things until Erza remembered a previous conversation.

"Oh right, I have to tell you about the gangs!" Erza exclaimed.

Everyone at the table stared at Erza like she had three heads.

"Umm… What did you just say Erza?" Wendy asked, dropping her food.

"I said that we need to talk about the gangs," Erza answered.

" _ERZA! YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO TALK ABOUT THAT STUFF!"_ Levy whisper-shouted.

"But Lucy needs to know about them!" Erza said, putting her hands on her hips.

Everyone turned to Lucy, picking up the food they dropped.

"She did promise…" Lucy stuttered lifting her food.

"Then we'll tell you," Levy said breaking the awkwardness. "So there are a few things you should know…"

 **Erza's List Of Gang Knowledge**

1\. DO NOT GO NEAR THEM! They are highly dangerous!

2\. If you are having a fight with one of them, surrender immediately!

3\. NEVER insult them or make them angry.

4\. If you are going someplace near them, go in a group.

5\. Do not have any weapons near them! They will take them and hurt you.

6\. NEVER GO NEAR THE TOP PEOPLE OF THE GANG! Their names are Natsu Dragneel and Gajeel Redfox. (Shows pictures).

"And that is what you need to know," Erza says.

"Hold on a second. That person Natsu is in my class - and he sits next to me!" Lucy exclaims.

"N-N-Natsu is in y-y-your c-c-class?!" Levy stuttered, dropping her food again.

"Yeah, third period."

"You are so dead," Juvia said.

"Calm down. Natsu isn't going to do anything unless you insult him. Just be careful," Gray said.

Lucy was half-frozen in fear. She gulped.

"So what about Gajeel?" Wendy asked Levy, changing the subject hastily.

"What? Wendy!" Levy exclaimed, blushing a vibrant red.

"Admit it," Erza said.

"I don't like him!" Levy said.

"You do," Lucy said, getting back her mojo.

"I don't."

"You do."

"I don't."

"You don't."

"I do… Lucy that was a horrible trick!"

"Trick? I did nothing."

"Lucy!"

"But it's the truth."

"Don't tell anybody."

"We won't."

They finished lunch quickly. Lucy looked around then and saw Natsu and Gajeel at the table next to them.

"Isn't that Natsu and Gajeel?" Lucy whispered to the table.

"OH MY GOODNESS!" Levy whisper-screamed, dropping her food and blushing instantly.

"We'll ignore them," Erza said.

"Okay. Hey what's free time? I have it on my schedule." Lucy asked shaking in fear and trying not to show it.

"Oh, it's when you're allowed to go anywhere in the school as long as it's not disturbing anybody. During that time, you can do homework, play games, anything you want," explained Wendy helpfully.

"Oh. Thanks!"

The bell rang and everyone hurried to class. Including Natsu and Gajeel.

' _What were they doing sitting next to us?'_ Lucy wondered as she ran to her locker, lunch box in one hand and schedule in the other.

* * *

Natsu had never wanted to go to class. Every time, he would just sleep. Besides, he would much rather prank Gajeel 50 million times with the same prank.

"You fell for it again!" Natsu said, about to land a punch on him.

"It's not my fault an idiot is playing the same prank! You're getting old, buddy!" Gajeel insulted him, about to punch back.

"What's the news?"

"Heard there's a new kid. 'pparently she comes from a rich family."

"Nothing interesting."

"I dare you to go and see who she is."

"Why don't you do it yourself?"

"Are you a chicken?"

"Fine, but you have to do a dare, too."

"You piece of shit!"

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Why you…"

"You wanna fight?"

"Fine, I'll do your dare."

"Sounds way better."

"I got the kid's schedule."

"Continue… stalker."

"She has Social Studies, Free Time, and Gym/Health at the same time you do."

"Fine, I'll go now."

"Gee Hee."

"We really need to talk about that stupid Gee Hee of yours. So long, you piece of crap."

Natsu knew it was going to be simple. All he had to do was listen to an introduction and stay awake till the end of class. Simple right?

He slammed the door open and entered the classroom. The new girl was already introducing herself. Everyone looked at him. He looked at them. They looked at him. He looked at them. (A/N: Get it?)

Then the teacher broke the silence and Natsu had to explain things, holding in the anger that was already rising up in him. The teacher must have felt the anger, because he was able to sit down in his seat, the seat next to the new kid.

"I'm Lucy Heartfillia," Lucy said and sat down instantly.

' _Lucy huh,'_ Natsu thought.

The rest of the period, Natsu stared at Lucy. He had this weird feeling coming from her. Every time the other kids looked at her, he would glare at them and they would turn around. He wrote down every emotion he knew, every emotion that he could possibly be feeling, but none of them matched. Soon, class ended and he looked up to see Lucy had left.

' _Next period is lunch. Perfect time for Gajeel's dare,'_ Natsu thought smiling and slamming the door closed.

* * *

 **Hey guys! I did it, I finished chapter three! Plus, it's a longer chapter than before! Anyways, the next time you'll see me update is probably Thursday. I'll try, at the very least.**

' _ **What were they doing sitting next to us?'**_ **Lucy thought. - Oh, maybe just hearing everything you said - not to mention, there still is Gajeel's dare. Yeah, I know Natsu's dare was stupid, but Gajeel had heard rumors about Lucy being Levy's best friend (Okay, that's a lie. I just needed Natsu to meet Lucy, ok? I was getting a bit desperate.)**

 **Anyways, please review! I'll read them, even if they're compliments, flames, or just plain stupid! Thanks for those who have actually reviewed and criticized honestly (you know who you are). You really helped in the growth of this story - and my writing in general.**

 **Thanks to my sister for editing.**

 **-RainbowMagic657**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. I am not writing this for profit, only for fun.**

* * *

Natsu ran down the hall despite the teacher telling him to stop. He reached the cafeteria waiting for a certain spiky, black-haired guy. He saw Gajeel running towards him.

"You're late," Natsu said, giving him a death-stare.

"It's just lunch man!" Gajeel replied, a bit of anger stirring up.

"The lunch where you do your dare!"

"Arguing isn't going to get you anywhere, yet you still do it," a voice interrupted them.

Natsu and Gajeel turned around to see a dark blue-haired guy with a tattoo over his eye.

"Who are you?" Natsu asked, trying to remember if he knew him.

"I'm Jellal Fernandes," he replied.

"Are you new here?" asked Gajeel, failing to know who he was.

"Yes. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a few jobs to take care of that the president forgot to do," Jellal replied, walking away.

Natsu and Gajeel watched him walk away, and then walked into the cafeteria, slamming the door behind them. Natsu looked around and saw a certain blonde.

"That's the new kid. Name is Lucy," Natsu said to Gajeel, pointing at her.

"So you actually did do the dare," Gajeel replied, sounding amused.

"Now it's time for yours," Natsu said, smiling mischievously.

"I don't like the sound of this."

"Come on, it'll be fun. Besides it's not such a big deal 'cause you're gonna do it eventually."

"Huh? Where is this heading?"

"You like Levy right?"

"N-N-No!" Gajeel stuttered blushing.

"Right…" Natsu said, rolling his eyes. "Anyway, why don't you tell her?"

"I can't do that!"

"But you like her!"

"No I don't!"

"You're scared that she doesn't like you back, right."

"I guess. WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING FLAME BRAIN!

"We're gonna find out if she likes you."

"And how are we gonna do that?"

"Eavesdropping."

Natsu and Gajeel quickly sat down in the table next to Lucy and the others, just in time to hear Levy admit she liked Gajeel. Gajeel smirked and turned to Natsu.

"I have math with that shrimp later on. I'll do it then," Gajeel whispered to Natsu still smirking.

"I have to agree on that one," Natsu replied.

The two of them munched on their lunches which they had bought after finding money on the sidewalk. People were too careless. They ate happily until they saw that Lucy had noticed them.

"She noticed us. Are we gonna die?" Gajeel asked.

"Um… no," Natsu replied, eyeing his friend.

"They probably think that they're dead."

"Gajeel still has a huge ego. Thinking he's scary… "

"YOU WANNA GO FLAMEBRAIN?"

"You can't do that when you're eavesdropping, idiot."

Gajeel held back from breaking the table. Natsu was trying to be smart again. He may have good comebacks, but when it came to actual smartness, he didn't know a thing.

The bell finally rang. Natsu and Gajeel sprinted out.

"Where are you going?" Natsu asked.

"Somewhere in the school. I don't wanna miss the bell. My math teacher would definitely not let me in if I'm late," Gajeel responded.

"I'm gonna go to the computer club room. No one's gonna be there."

"I'm joining you then."

Gajeel and Natsu ran up the stairs to the hallway where the after school clubs were located. They went to the computer room. To their surprise, Jellal was on a computer typing away.

"Don't you have to go to class?" Gajeel asked Jellal.

"Free time," Jellal replied not looking up from the screen.

"What are you doing?" Natsu asked.

"Student council stuff. Like I said before, the president forgot to do a lot of things," Jellal responded, still not looking up from the screen.

Natsu and Gajeel looked at each other. They had to find a different place to avoid messing with the student council.

"The music club room should be empty," Jellal said, continuing to type.

"Uhh… thanks?" Natsu replied. This was not the reaction he had expected from a student council member. Not to mention the student council was able to suspend any student if they had valid reasons. Though no one had suspended any gang members before.

Gajeel and Natsu sprinted down the hall to the music room.

"Why music?" Gajeel asked. "It's my least favorite."

"It's empty. Where else do we go?" Natsu replied.

Gajeel and Natsu went into the music room. As Jellal had told them, it was empty.

"How many more minutes 'til class?" Gajeel asked.

"Fifty minutes," Natsu responded.

"Why so long?"

"Because one class is fifty-five minutes. There is a five minute break in between each class. There are six classes. Lunch is thirty minutes. If the school starts at 9:00, it ends at 3:30."

"How do you know all this stuff?"

"I skipped school and was sent to the principal's office where Makarov told me this stuff. They gave up trying to get me to go to the classes though."

After fifty minutes of trying (and failing) to play the drums, the bell finally rang.

"Tell me how it goes," Natsu yelled to Gajeel sprinting to the computer room for free time.

Gajeel ran down the stairs to the first floor where the classrooms were located. He found math and sprinted towards it. Unfortunately (or maybe fortunately) for him, he slammed right into a certain shrimp.

"Ow…" Levy said, rubbing her head and looking up to see Gajeel looking down at her.

Levy was about to scream, but Gajeel covered her mouth before she did.

"Sorry. You were too short to see," Gajeel said, taking his hand back when he was sure she wouldn't scream.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT?!" Levy exclaimed.

"You."

Levy was about to explode. Then she took a deep breath and calmed herself. She entered the room to see Gajeel following her. She sat in the left most seat in the back row. She wanted to once and for all show everyone that she was not short. To her surprise, Gajeel sat next to her.

"Why are you following me?!" she asked slightly annoyed.

Gajeel just shrugged his shoulders, which pissed her off even more. Once again, she took a deep breath and calmed down, and then ignored him.

"Hey shrimp," Gajeel said.

"What?!" she asked, trying to hold back her anger.

"Do you like me?"

Levy sat there in her seat, frozen. ' _Why would he ask that all of a sudden? W - What should I say?'_

"No…" she replied.

"Don't lie. I heard you tell the others."

Levy froze again. Her life was over.

"F-F-Fine. I do l-l-like you,"

"I like you too, shrimp. Gehee," he said smirking.

Levy didn't know what to say. She confessed and he confessed. She was shocked. She blushed.

Gajeel heard a quiet laugh to the right of him. He turned around to see Jellal, who had obviously heard the conversation.

"You again?" Gajeel asked.

"I just happened to be in your math class and just happened to hear what you guys said," Jellal replied.

"I don't know how you do it," Gajeel sighed, returning to his seat.

The teacher started class and Gajeel sprinted out the door. As normal, he didn't want to be in class. To his surprise, Natsu was outside the classroom grinning.

"I heard everything. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some things to do," Natsu said.

Gajeel was bewildered. Natsu never had to do anything. He shrugged and went to the other gang members at the back of the school.

* * *

Levy blushed in her seat the entire time during math class, thinking of what had just happened. She had to tell Lucy.

Class went by at an incredibly slow rate. But sure enough, 50 minutes later, the bell rang, and Levy got out to her seat to go to gym. She would be able to see everyone then.

* * *

 **After Lunch, Lucy POV**

Lucy came out of the cafeteria slowly. Levy wasn't saying anything. She knew something was bothering Levy. ' _I'll let her have her own time,'_ Lucy thought.

She went down the hall to science and entered the room, slowly closing the door behind her. She saw Erza and Juvia. Class went on as it usually did, but she couldn't help but worry about Levy. She assumed it was because Gajeel may have heard her confess. She would have been embarrassed too.

Class soon ended and Lucy left the class. To her surprise, she saw Levy at the door. To Lucy's relief, Levy seemed to be feeling better.

Lucy walked up the stairs and went to the library seeing a strange girl. The nametag read ' _Librarian/Book Club Leader: Mavis Vermillion.'_ No way. The girl was a librarian, but she looked to be barely 13.

"Are you new here?" Mavis asked.

"Yes…" Lucy replied.

"I'll help you find books then!"

"Okay…"

"What is your name and what are your interests?"

"Lucy Heartfillia. I like fiction, fantasy, and a bit of romance."

"I have the perfect book for you, Lucy!"

Mavis brought a small ladder and climbed to the top shelf and pulled out a gold and silver book. She handed it to Lucy. _Journey_ was the title. It looked very long and interesting.

"I guess I'll try it," Lucy said.

Mavis scanned the book. "You're a writer, right?" she asked, handing the book back over.

"Yeah… how did you know?" Lucy asked, taking the book.

"You look like one."

"Oh," Lucy said, unsure of how else to respond.

"Do you want to join the book club?"

"Sure. I guess."

"Great! Here is your pass. Please sign it."

Mavis handed Lucy a slip of paper and Lucy signed her name.

"Meetings are every Thursday. We are just about to start a new book. Talk about perfect timing," Mavis said.

"Got it," Lucy said. Today was Monday, so just three more days.

"Enjoy!"

"Thanks."

Lucy sat down and started to read her book. Not before long, she heard a voice.

"I knew you'd be here!" a voice said.

Lucy turned around. It was Natsu.

"W-W-Why are you here?!" Lucy asked.

"Like I said before, 'I knew you'd be here,'" Natsu replied, rolling his eyes.

"Why do you want to see me?"

"I wanted to ask you a question."

"Yes?"

"Will you be my friend?"

Lucy didn't know what to say. A person she barely even knew asked her to be his friend. A person who was in a gang. What would her other friends say?

Something told her one answer. And that was exactly what she said.

* * *

He had done it. He had asked Lucy to be his friend. He had seen Lucy and the others smiling and laughing together. It had never hit him until now. Of course, there was always Gajeel, but no one else. He hoped she said yes, but he felt like it was going to be a no.

"Okay," Lucy said.

Okay? Did she actually agree? Natsu could not believe his ears, but he and Gajeel did have good hearing. He couldn't have heard wrong.

"Really?" he asked though, still in disbelief.

"Yes, really, idiot," she replied smiling.

He smiled back. "So what do you wanna do first, friend?"

* * *

 **Hey Guys. Sorry for not updating. I stayed on vacation a bit longer than I had planned.**

 **I probably won't update every other day because I am going to try and provide more and better content for you guys (and Fairy Tail ended so I was maybe (just** _ **maybe**_ **) reading the last chapter for the 100th time** **).**

 **For the people who are going to get mad at me for Natsu and Lucy only being friends right now: Love doesn't happen instantly!**

 **Thanks to my sister for editing.**

 **See you in the next chapter!**

 **-RainbowMagic657**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. I am not writing this for profit, only for fun.**

* * *

" _Yes, really, idiot," she replied smiling._

 _He smiled back. "So what do you wanna do first, friend?"_

* * *

"You mean right now?" Lucy asked.

"Of course!" Natsu replied eyeing her.

"I don't know. What do you want to do?"

"I don't know! That's why I asked you!"

"Then can you show me the back of the school?!" Lucy blurted out. ' _Shoot! I'm not supposed to talk about that! Even if he_ is _in the gang…'_

"Sure! Oh, but be cautious; there are lots of weapons out there!" Natsu said smiling.

"Weapons are not something to smile about!"

"Come on, hurry up already!" Natsu yelled sprinting out of the library.

"Wait! We're not allowed to run!" Lucy yelled back sprinting after him despite what she said.

Lucy arrived at the back doorway. She looked around for Natsu, but he was nowhere to be found.

' _What should I do? I can't just go outside! But I look stupid just standing here… but it's not like anyone will be out here…'_

"Lucy? What are you doing here?" a familiar voice asked.

"Erza!" Lucy exclaimed, turning around to see her friend standing there, "What are you doing here?"

"Restroom. Better question is, what are _you_ doing here?"

"Umm… I was…" Lucy didn't finish. She couldn't tell Erza that she was looking for Natsu, not right now.

"She's with me." Natsu's voice came from behind her.

"What is the meaning of this?" Erza asked her face full of shock.

"It means that she's coming with me," Natsu replied rolling his eyes, putting his arm around Lucy, and pulling her to his chest.

Lucy blushed.

"It's not what you think it is!" Lucy yelled right before Natsu covered her mouth and took her outside.

* * *

' _What just happened?'_ Erza wondered. Lucy was with Natsu. She replayed the events that had happened in her mind. ' _Lucy was kidnapped! Right before my very own eyes. There is no other explanation,'_ she thought.

Erza ran up the stairs to the third floor where the faculty rooms were located and then down the hall to the principal's office.

"Lucy! I think she's been kidnapped by Natsu!" Erza yelled glaring into Makarov's eyes.

Makarov spat out the coffee he had been drinking, his eyes wider than ever. "He did what?! Erza, do you know what could happen if this gets out?!"

Makarov searched through his files for Natsu, Lucy, and Erza. After he found what he was looking for, he exhaled in relief.

"Natsu, Lucy, and you have Gym next. Even though they rebel, they never miss gym. If you don't see them, then we're going to have to take things further. For now, all you can do is to go back to class. Do not tell _anyone_!" Makarov yelled.

"Yes, sir," Erza said leaving the office. She had to protect her friend. No matter what.

* * *

Lucy was suffocating. How? She was pushed into her new friend's chest without any warning. To make matters worse, it had happened in front of _Erza_ , of all people.

"C-c-can't b-b-breathe!" Lucy was able to muster out, not able to see what was happening.

There was no response. Natsu just pulled her even closer. Lucy eventually gave up on trying to get out of his tight grip. She was dragged somewhere, but a stench was getting stronger.

At last, Natsu let go of her and she tumbled to the ground. Her shoulder and eyes hurt after being in Natsu's tight grip for such a long time. She couldn't see a thing, nor hear.

After a while, she finally regained her vision, only to see several pairs of eyes looking at her. Next to her was Natsu.

"You okay?" Natsu asked helping her up.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Lucy was able to get out. Natsu still had a tight grip, even if he was helping her up.

"Who's this?" a voice asked.

"I never thought you would be smart enough to get a girlfriend! Not to mention you obviously almost strangled her to death!" another voice yelled, followed by a chorus of laughter.

"Shut the fuck up! She's just a friend!" Natsu yelled at them.

" _You_ got a friend?" the same voice asked, followed up by another chorus of laughter.

"Shut up, especially you Gajeel!" Natsu yelled back at them with a death stare. They all became silent instantly.

"Better," Natsu said, an amused look on his face. "Now let's start over with a better introduction. Guys, this is Lucy. Lucy, this is the gang."

"Hi!" Lucy said with a smile, trying not to look too awkward.

"Hey," everyone else said, turning away to continue what they were doing previously.

"And this is Gajeel, my other friend," Natsu said pointing to him.

"Oi, wanna beer, Natsu?" Gajeel asked.

"Sure."

"What about you, Lucy?"

"No thanks," Lucy replied.

"Well, more for me!" a voice said.

"You are not getting any more! All you care about in the gang is the supply of alcohol!" Gajeel roared.

"Why do you have to be so -hic- mean?" the voice replied. "You'll never get a -hic- girl that way!"

"That would be Cana," Natsu said pointing at a girl who was surrounded by barrels of alcohol.

"Hey! -hic- If you're not gonna drink -hic- just give it to me! -hic-" Cana said nodding to Lucy.

"Now you got drunk," Gajeel responded.

"Shut up!" Cana yelled.

The whole gang just laughed. Just typical Cana not letting anything get in the way of her relationship with alcohol.

Lucy soon grew to become familiar with the gang, but not very. She was determined not to drink alcohol or anything else. She had promised her father.

Before they knew it, the bell rang. Some members of the gang ran inside, not wanting to miss gym. Some came around to the back since gym was over for them. And somehow, Lucy was once again in Natsu's tight grip, being dragged to the lockers.

"C-c-can you n-n-not do that? It r-r-raises s-s-suspicion," Lucy said, trying again to breathe.

And once again Natsu ignored her. Thankfully no one noticed because of all of the members of the gang going to their lockers. Finally, Natsu let her go at the gym lockers.

Lucy got her gym clothes and went to the changing room. She changed and then came out to see Natsu waiting for her.

"What are you doing here?" Lucy asked.

"We're friends. Of course I'm gonna walk to gym with you!" Natsu replied eyeing her.

Lucy put her clothes in her gym locker. Then she got up and walked to gym with Natsu, who, honestly, was a bit too close. The two went inside and saw Erza leaning against the wall, seemingly waiting for someone..

"Are you alright?" Erza asked Lucy. "Did he hurt you? He probably did, seeing as how he practically _kidnapped_ you!"

"Why would you think that?" Natsu asked eyeing Erza.

"Natsu, you pulled me away without a proper explanation. And suffocated me. Of course anyone would think that you were kidnapping me," Lucy explained.

"Well, I wasn't!" Natsu replied, storming away and pulling Lucy along with him.

"Bye Erza!" Lucy called back.

"Bye…" came the response.

Natsu finally stopped walking and released Lucy. "You can go talk to your friend Levy. She's looking at you and me weird," Natsu said walking away as Levy ran to Lucy.

"What are you doing?" Levy asked.

"NatsuaskedmetobehisfriendsoIsaidyesbutnoweveryonethinksNatsukidnappedmeorsomething!" Lucy responded.

Levy was able to translate it into: Natsu asked me to be his friend, so I said yes, but now everyone thinks Natsu kidnapped me or something! "Calm down. Just the typical Lucy who becomes friends with everyone," Levy said.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Lucy said pouting a bit.

"Hey shrimp, can I speak to you… _privately_?" a voice asked. They turned around to see Gajeel.

"Sure…" Levy said. The two walked a few feet away and started whispering.

' _I wonder what they're talking about,'_ Lucy wondered.

After a few minutes, the gym teacher came out. ' _Physical Education Instructor: Gildarts Clive,'_ the name tag read.

"10 laps, outside, now!" Gildarts shouted.

Everyone went outside to the field and started running. Levy soon caught up to Lucy.

"Hey!" Levy said.

"What did you guys talk about?" Lucy asked immediately.

"Well, h-h-he asked m-m-me to g-g-go out with h-h-him!" She blushed instantly.

"That's amazing Levy!"

"He told me that he l-l-loved m-m-me in math t-t-today, and I couldn't lie because h-h-he heard us t-t-talking earlier."

Lucy stared at her best friend. This was life changing. It was huge. Her best friend had gotten a boyfriend. She was more shocked than she had ever been.

"Lucy, I don't know what to do!" Levy exclaimed suddenly.

"What do you mean, you don't know what to do?" Lucy asked.

"I've never been on a date before!"

"That's something I can help with!" a voice exclaimed from behind them.

Lucy and Levy turned around to see Erza, yet again.

"Don't worry; you don't need to explain; I know everything! I can help you prepare!" Erza said flipping through a book.

"Erza, I don't think you should rely on a book," Lucy said.

"Nonsense! What else am I supposed to use?" Erza replied.

"Umm… experience?" Levy said looking at the ground.

"Lucy, you and I need to dress up and follow them around without them knowing!" Erza muttered, flipping through the pages, clearly ignoring Levy's protests.

"Dress up as what?" Lucy asked, looking at Levy for forgiveness.

"People Gajeel don't know!"

"Good luck with that," Levy said, still not trusting Erza.

"Oh, by the way, where are you going to go?" Erza asked closing her book.

"Gajeel just said to meet at the bookstore on Saturday at 10 AM," Levy said blushing.

"10 more minutes, or you'll be doing pushups!" Gildarts yelled.

"Yikes! We better finish!" Lucy exclaimed to the group.

The three of them ran the rest of their laps and finished just in time. There were only a few teens still running and so they had to do 50 pushups. The rest of them got to take a break.

"Okay, so it's settled! If anything goes wrong, we'll be there!" Erza exclaimed.

"Great…" Levy said questioning her life.

After a few minutes, the teens finished their pushups, and their teacher treated the whole team to a water fight. The sun was shining bright, and they all rejoiced as cool water was being sprayed at them. The only person who wasn't really enjoying himself was none other than, you guessed it, Jellal. He was too busy _working_.

"Come on Jellal, why don't you join them?" Gildarts asked, a bit too happily.

"Too much work to do," Jellal said, not looking up from his laptop.

"But this is gym…"

"You can choose if you want to participate."

"No comment."

"That was a comment."

After gym, Lucy went to her lockers to change out of her soggy clothes. After that, she went to her locker and packed her bags, ready to go home. She turned around and saw Natsu.

"What are you doing here?" Lucy asked, taking a step back. ' _I need to stop freaking out everytime I see him. Otherwise, I may draw suspicion.'_

"I'm walking you home!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Okay…" Lucy said. ' _Well, it's not like anyone else is coming. They still have things to do.'_

The two teens walked out of the school. They made their way to the main street.

"Cana started walking, and everyone knew that she was drunk, but she started to move towards the school, and everyone tried to move her back but she…" Natsu ranted.

' _This school really is fun,'_ Lucy thought, walking behind Natsu.

All of the sudden, she felt an arm grab her, covering her mouth, and pulling her to the side. Then everything went black. All she heard was a loud shout of "Lucy!"

* * *

 **Greetings Fellow Fanfictioners!**

 **Sorry for not updating in a while… I am a very distracted human (who changed her avatar instead of writing *sighs*) . This is still Lucy's first day, (I know, hectic!) By the way, I did not plan the kidnapping at all, so I have no idea what I'll write next time!**

 **I will be posting a poll on my profile about what the gang's name should be. Please check it out! If you have a different idea of what the name should be, feel free to PM me!**

 **Thanks to my sister for editing!**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Reviews are always appreciated! See you in the next chapter!**

 ** **-RainbowMagic657****


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. I am not writing this for profit, only for fun.**

* * *

 _All of the sudden, she felt an arm grab her, covering her mouth, and pulling her to the side. Then everything went black. All she heard was a loud shout of "Lucy!"_

* * *

Natsu had been talking too much. He talked too much to notice Lucy's disappearance until his question went unanswered. He whipped his head back to see a missing Lucy.

"Lucy!" he shouted, hoping to hear a reply. All his senses were able to pick up was her scent.

"Bingo!" he said smiling, following the scent.

* * *

' _Where am I?'_

Lucy's vision cleared. She looked around. She was in an old warehouse. Never had she seen a warehouse in Magnolia. Then, in the blink of an eye, a pain shot through her arm. She looked at her arm and noticed a small wound. Then she looked down and saw that she was tied to a chair.

"First catch of the day and we get the Heartfillia herself!" a voice exclaimed.

"You mean that she's the only one?!" another voice boomed.

"Sorry boss," the same voice whimpered.

"Ughh… One will have to do," a person identified as the boss groaned.

Silence filled the room as Lucy tried to find ways to escape. At first Lucy didn't notice, but a few minutes later her lungs started to hurt.

' _What the… what's going on? AM I BEING POISONED?!'_

"Fall asleep…" a voice whispered.

Lucy frantically searched for an exit. Her movements became slower as she grew more and more tired. Her eyelids sank down even as she fought against it. In the end, her eyelids won and she was fast asleep.

* * *

Natsu found his way to an old warehouse.

"Guess I have a few fights lying in front of me. Can't wait!" Natsu exclaimed eagerly.

Natsu punched down the front door which was almost broken down anyway. He saw five doors and as the person he is, he smelled each one. Lucy was in door number 4 and some other people were in door number 5.

' _The people I need to fight. Hang in there, Lucy. I'm not leaving without a fight!'_

Natsu barged into room 5 and all eyes turned to him.

"Who are you?" they all asked at once.

"I'm Natsu of Fairy Tail! Give me back Lucy!" Natsu replied punching the first man in sight.

"You're from an academy? Are we supposed to be scared?" a man asked.

 _ **Just go with it.**_

Natsu picked one of them up by his shirt and pushed him up against the wall. "Where is your boss?" he asked.

"Right here. What do you want?" the boss answered as Natsu dropped the man onto the floor.

"I want Lucy back."

"Ah… but you must understand that that is not how kidnapping works. We won't give back what we've taken without a deal. Besides, I can't just give you a Heartfillia! I'm surprised she didn't keep her identity secret at the school. Honestly. You students were so dumb that you didn't even notice her last name!"

"Her last name's Heartfillia?"

"How forgetful are you?"

"Hey! I can remember lots of stuff! Like every food I've eaten! Hamburgers, fries…"

Everyone in the room besides Natsu sweat dropped. While Natsu was too busy listing off all the food he ate, the boss snuck behind him and attacked him from behind him, but thanks to Natsu's hearing, he was able to block the attack.

Due to the impact, Natsu and the boss flew back, but were able to stop themselves. Indeed, the boss was no joke.

Natsu and the boss ran toward each other. They met and exchanged punches and kicks. The two were attacking so fast that their limbs blurred and no one knew what was going on anymore.

The two fists met once more, this time shakily. Sweat came down both of their faces. Miraculously, the boss fell down, eyes sliding closed.

Natsu ran immediately to door number 4. When he opened the door, he smelled the strong scent of sleeping gas. He untied her and noticed the small wound in her arm. He ripped off a piece of his shirt and wrapped it around the wound. He then carried her to outside of the warehouse and found an old tap. He put Lucy down and filled his hands with icy cold water and splashed it onto Lucy's face, attempting to wake her up.

"Kyaa!" Lucy exclaimed and bolted right up, only to see the smiling face of Natsu. "Why are you smiling?!"

"Because it was so cute when you said ' _Kyaa!'_!" Natsu replied still smiling.

Lucy blushed just a teeny bit and looked away. Which Natsu also thought was cute.

"Care to explain what happened and why your shirt is torn and why you're sweating like crazy?" Lucy asked Natsu.

"You got kidnapped. I beat everyone up. I bandaged your wound. Now you're safe, and I still haven't gotten a thank you," Natsu replied, eyeing her like it was the most obvious thing.

"Thank you, Natsu," Lucy replied, rolling her eyes, but she couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah, enough of the chit-chat! It's 5:30 already."

"One and a half hours!"

"Tracking you took at least an hour on foot. They used a car or something. Then I had to beat them up and bring you here which took around 30 minutes. If we go now, then you can make it back home at around 6:30."

Natsu pulled Lucy up and they both ran as fast as they could. They reached Lucy's house and collapsed to the ground. Finally, Natsu gathered some strength and bolted up, only to be surprised by a large mansion.

"HUGE!" Natsu exclaimed. Lucy elbowed him in response.

"Lucy-sama, you're back! Everyone was so worried!" A maid ran to Lucy and hugged her as tears ran down her face.

The other servants came out at the sound of the maid crying. Then they noticed Natsu.

"It's a boy!" another maid exclaimed, "Lucy-sama, you got a boyfriend on the first day?!"

"H - He's not my boyfriend!" Lucy blushed.

"That's what they all say!" the maid hugging her said.

"That's when they get together! It's so romantic!" the other maid said.

"You guys have read too many books," Lucy said laughing.

"So, what's his name?" a butler asked.

"Natsu Dragneel," Lucy replied.

"Natsu? As in summer?" He looked at Natsu.

"Why were you late?" the head housekeeper interrupted.

"Uhh… I... " Lucy started.

"She joined a club and it ended late," Natsu filled in.

"Oh? Well then, you must be hungry! Come now, dinner is done!" the butler exclaimed.

"Bye Luce!" Natsu yelled running off.

' _Luce?'_ Lucy thought.

"Huh? Lucy-sama has a nickname?" the maid hugging her asked.

"He just called me that for the first time…" Lucy replied blushing.

"You like it, don't you?!" the maid exclaimed.

"Not really…" Lucy said turning away.

Lucy was surrounded by servants all wanting to hear who the new guy was. They questioned her until she reached the table. Surprisingly, no one had noticed the bandaged wound. They were too busy questioning about her day and Natsu.

She sat down at the table. Jude was already seated. A servant set her food in front of her. Baked chicken, mashed potatoes, a piece of steak, beans, and a slice of cake. The two only looked at the food and ate in silence. Lucy then dismissed herself from the table and went upstairs to her room. It was cleaned, and her personal maid, Virgo, was getting her stuff for the bath.

"Sorry I wasn't here this morning, Princess," Virgo apologized.

"It's okay," Lucy replied.

"You like him, don't you, Princess?"

"No, I don't! He's just a friend!"

"Princess! What happened to your arm!"

Lucy had forgotten about the wound. "I just fell."

Virgo approached her and took off the bandage. "Isn't this the cloth from Natsu's shirt?"

"Umm… no?"

Virgo rolled her eyes. She examined the wound carefully. Her mouth widened. "Princess, this is from a knife slash! Just what happened?"

"I can't tell you."

"I won't tell Jude. Trust me. I know how much going to Fairy Tail Academy means to you."

Lucy took a deep breath and explained everything that had happened. Virgo listened carefully and nodded her head. Lucy finished the story at the part when she got home.

"Princess, I think I'll need to bandage it. I'll make the bandage the same color as your skin, no one will notice," Virgo said.

"Thanks."

Virgo stopped it from bleeding and Lucy stepped into the bath. She soaked in there for a while thinking of what had happened. She got out of the bath and wrapped a towel around her. She changed into her night clothes and Virgo bandaged the wound. Lucy started her homework and let her hair air dry.

She took her phone from her backpack and turned it on to see a many, _many_ texts from Levy and the worried servants. She ignored the texts from the servants and responded to Levy's with, ' _Funny story. I'll tell you tomorrow.'_

Then she turned off her phone and tied her hair into a ponytail. She turned off the lights and jumped into bed. The clock read 10:00.

* * *

Natsu ran home. He opened the door and took a big sniff. It smelled old and full of food, just the way he liked it. He walked in and over to the couch, setting his stuff on it, right beside his favorite book. It had a simple name. ' _Dragons.'_ He knew a lot about them. If you asked him, he would spend hours talking about how fierce and amazing they were.

Then he noticed a note on the kitchen table. It read:

 _Natsu,_

 _I am working late today. There are leftovers in the fridge. You have to come to work this Saturday and Sunday too. Also, I want you to clean your room. No excuses!_

 _-Igneel_

Natsu sighed. His dad was the owner of their family restaurant, ' _Dragon's Meal'_. They had hired a few workers to work on weekdays, but on weekends it was him and Igneel with the occasional worker.

Of course, he didn't cook. He was the one who served the food. Having to smile and be in good graces, even on rough days, was just about the only thing Natsu could do. No one knew about his job as a waiter, and he planned to keep it that way.

He looked in the fridge and picked out some ramen. Rummaging some more, he found a soda. He reheated the ramen and ate. Then he went upstairs and was somehow able to clean his room, with the occasional 10 minute break.

Soon after he cleaned his room, the front door opened and a proud Igneel walked in. Natsu ran downstairs and smiled at his dad.

"Hey, Natsu! How was school today?" Igneel asked giving him a big smile.

"There's a new girl named Lucy, but other than her, it's the same as always," Natsu responded.

"Really? No dragons flew through the roof?"

"Dad! You know that's not gonna happen!"

Igneel also loved dragons. That was how Natsu had gotten interested. Even if Natsu had never seen a dragon before, Igneel was like a dragon father to him. Unlike other parents, Igneel didn't mind if Natsu skipped class. He wanted Natsu to achieve success the way Natsu wanted to. It may not have seemed like it, but Natsu knew enough to get a good job. He was also happy, and that was all Igneel wanted.

"Well, it's getting late. Time for bed," Igneel said putting his stuff down.

"Already?" Natsu asked.

"Natsu, it's almost midnight, and you have school tomorrow."

"Alright."

Natsu left and went to bed, falling asleep almost immediately.

Lucy and Natsu both drifted to deep sleep, disregarding everything that had happened that day.

* * *

 **Hello To The Few That Are Reading This!**

 **Lucy was already living in the town. She just went to a different school. Since she already lived in the town, she knows her way around.**

 **Igneel is human… You can't have dragons if magic doesn't exist!**

 **There is indeed a warehouse in Magnolia, (Fairy Tail 2014 Episode 51 Fairy Tail of The Dead Meeeeeeeen! Ichiya Virus.) Yeah I just brought your worst memory back. You're welcome!**

 **I was** _ **really**_ **hungry when I was explaining dinner. My poor, poor stomach.**

 **The poll is still up, so please vote.**

 **Thanks to my sister for editing!**

 **Peace Out, till next time!**

 **-RainbowMagic657**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. I am not writing this for profit, only for fun.**

* * *

The next day, Lucy woke up to an alarm on her phone and sprang right out of bed. She got dressed in a white lacy top and black jeans. She then went downstairs to the dining room, millions of thoughts racing through her head. ' _Should I have called the police?'_ she wondered as she remembered what had happened yesterday, taking the lunch bag and backpack Virgo held out absentmindedly.

Somehow, she walked the half-mile to her bus stop. Levy came up and started talking to her, but she was too lost in her thoughts to really pay attention. The bus soon pulled up, and as Lucy got on, she noticed that Natsu was nowhere in sight. A few minutes later, Lucy stepped off the bus feeling the sun shine on her face.

' _Another day at Fairy Tail Academy. What could go wrong?'_

* * *

Natsu woke up to a knock on the door and a voice calling, "Order for one large cheese pizza." He groaned and answered the door, grabbing the pizza and shoving a cluster of bills into the delivery guy's hand.

As he ate his breakfast, he internally grumbled, regretting ordering the pizza so early. When he finished his pizza and walked out the door, he decided to walk instead of riding the bus as it was a bright sunny day. He finally arrived at the school and started walking to the back of the school, but there was an odd feeling that he was being watched.

* * *

It was a beautiful morning and Erza was hiding behind the walls of the school, eyes narrowed carefully.

' _Natsu Dragneel… Just why did you become friends with Lucy?'_

Erza shook her head, her hair flowing with the movement. There had to be something that she was missing. Natsu and the others _never_ became friends with outsiders. However, she couldn't get too close to the group or someone would notice her, so all she could hear were the birds chirping as they flew south for winter.

The first bell rang.

' _First bell and I've got nothing. But just you wait, Natsu Dragneel. I'll find out what you want with Lucy. Just you wait.'_

"W/hat are you doing?"

Erza spun around to see Gray and Juvia.

"N-Nothing! Yep, totally normal! Why are you here?" Erza stuttered, feeling the shock still emitting through her veins.

"Well, Juvia wanted to the join the gang, so…" Gray replied.

"Yes, it has caught Juvia's attention for a while. Besides, Gray is in it!" Juvia commented.

"Anyways, see you later," Gray replied walking away.

"Wait for Juvia!" Juvia said running up to him.

' _... That could work.'_

Erza walked to class, still trying to figure out why Natsu was friends with Lucy. ' _Maybe I'm overthinking it. I mean Lucy and I became friends in just a few minutes. Still, I told her to be cautious of Natsu. I need to ask her about that later.'_

Erza hurried to her next class and sat down. As always she was the first one there.

"Oh, hello Erza-san," Wendy said coming up to her and sitting down next to her.

"Hello Wendy," Erza replied.

The two of them chatted for a bit until the teacher came in and taught and life went as normal as can be. Erza continued attending her classes and time passed by. Soon enough, lunch time came.

Erza walked down the hallway and entered the cafeteria. Then she spotted who she was looking for. Lucy. She walked up to Lucy.

"Oh, hey Erza!" Lucy said as the other sat down next to her.

"Lucy, I need to ask you something," Erza replied.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Why did you become friends with Natsu?"

"Well, he just sort of asked and… yeah…"

"That's it?"

"Pretty much."

"Why did you accept?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because he's a gang member?"

"I don't know… He seemed nice and so did the rest of the gang."

"Lucy. You need to let me meet the gang. A student council president should pay attention to student's fears."

"I'm not really sure anyone is scar-"

"Tomorrow after school. I'll meet you at the front gate."

"Sure?"

"Putting that aside, how was your first day here?"

"It was pretty great. I was able to get everywhere on time."

"Hey Lucy, Erza!" a voice called from behind them. She was waving her hand in the air.

Levy joined the table and soon Wendy joined too. Gray and Juvia were nowhere to be found. Soon lunch was over and the four of them scrambled to their next class.

Erza was still trying to figure it out. Even if Lucy had said why, it couldn't have been _that_ simple. There had to be a catch, but then again she would have to ask Natsu if she really wanted answers, which probably wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

' _There's a Student Council meeting today… I should ask Makarov if Mira can help me.'_

Time went by and gym also went by. Soon school was over and Erza ran to the headmaster's office.

"I need to ask you something, sir," Erza said panting heavily.

"Huh? What?" Makarov replied, "You have an update already?"

"I wanted to know if Mira can take on this investigation with me."

"Whatever. You brats do whatever you want as long as the school board doesn't yell at me, I mean come on look at all these complaints!"

"Understood, sir."

Erza left the room. She walked to the student council room and immediately lunged for the mini-fridge.

"My beloved strawberry cake!" Erza said pulling out a spoon.

"Oh my. I think I'll have to make more!" Mira, the secretary said entering the room.

"You think?!" Erza replied, a murderous glare in her eyes.

"Do you want the cake or not?" Mira replied in a demonic voice.

"If I have to force it out of you, I will!"

"Can there be any peace in this room?" Jellal, the vice president said stepping in the room.

"Just let it be," Laxus, the treasurer responded.

"Such a disgrace. What if someone else were to see this?" Freed, a member replied.

"Oh I'm sure it'll be fine!" Lisanna, a member said.

"Yeah 'Fine'," Bickslow, a member responded.

"Fine, fine, fine," an echo responded.

"I would have made a way better president," Evergreen, a member exclaimed.

"You dare speak to me?!" Erza replied.

"Well, this could get a little tricky!" Mira responded in a sweet voice.

"CUT IT OUT, YOU DOLTS! I AM TRYING TO WORK!" Makarov yelled from another room.

"Let's start the meeting," Erza said.

Everyone sat down at the meeting table. As usual, there was an awkward silence as everyone waited for Erza to say something.

"This year we will be doing a school festival for the beginning of spring," Erza announced, mentally sighing at how long it would take.

"Yes!" Lisanna, Mira, and Evergreen cheered under their breath.

" _But_ ," Erza said demolishing all the enthusiasm. "This is a partnership with other academies, meaning if _anything_ is to be complained about, you can say goodbye to this event for the rest of your lives. Understood?"

"Yes Ma'am!" Lisanna, Mira, and Evergreen exclaimed.

' _Why do I have a bad feeling about this?'_ all the guys thought and sweatdropped.

Mira was the most excited. Her face was a light pink and she was bouncing all around the room.

"OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! SO MUCH TO PLAN FOR AND SO LITTLE TIME! So little time…" Mira said as she got lost in thought.

Erza just sat down and looked through her papers. She was excited for the festival, but that also meant she had to do a lot of preparations and paperwork.

"Let's continue with the meeting." Erza said giving Mira a pointed look.

The student council members talked for a while about the upcoming food drive. Then finally it was the end of the day and Erza dismissed them.

Erza stepped in front of Mira. "Hey Mira. Do you mind if you join me in an investigation related to the gang?" Erza asked.

"Sure!" Mira replied.

"Great!" Erza replied and rushed out the school gates.

Erza walked home, passing the bakery and the cheery baker, longing to go in, and then finally arriving at her house. She lived alone, which could be lonely at times, but still better than sharing with another.

She opened the door and went upstairs to her room. She then received emails from the other school heads. They planned the festival to be held on the first day of spring at a rented facility.

Erza looked at the clock. It was getting late. A few minutes past and she found herself asleep.

* * *

 **Hey All! (Still working on it).**

 **CAN I JUST SAY HOW LONG IT HAS BEEN?! MORE THAN FIVE MONTHS! T_T**

 **I know it may sound cheesy, but I am so happy that I actually have readers and reviewers (Just how do you people force yourselves to read this?) There are also authors that I personally look up to that say they enjoy my content.**

 **Sorry if you think GaLe was a bit rushed; technically they knew each other for a long time now and I'm not really focusing on them; don't worry the main ship is Nalu. I also removed Jerza and Gruvia from my description. I think I should deal with just two pairings because it's my first story.**

 **The time in this Fairy Tail fanfic is the time I'm in. The school festival will happen on the first day of spring.**

 **GANG NAME POLL IS CLOSED! (By the time you're reading this).**

 **Thanks to my sister and schmad20 for editing this. You should totally check out and schmad20's fanfics.**

 **Until Next Time, That Hopefully Will Be Soon! (And not in five months).**

 **-RainbowMagic657**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. I am not writing this for profit, only for fun.**

* * *

Erza woke up. No, not to an alarm, but to Mirajane calling her non-stop. Erza would have thrown her phone out the window if she wasn't so nice, but she was nice, so she answered the call.

"Hello?" Erza answered with a grumble.

"Erza! Why do you sound so tired? Did I wake you up? You should be up by now!" Mirajane fretted.

"Mira it is 4 in the morning! Did you forget that school starts at 9?"

"Yeah, I know, but I have to make everyone's lunches. And I have to plan for the school festival too! Don't you know that school festivals are always the time when love starts to bloom?!"

"Is that why you're so excited? The ships?"

"Well not just that…"

"Oh, come on, Mira. You know there is no love in our school."

"Yes there is! Did you forget about Gajeel and Levy? And what about Natsu and Lucy? They are perfect together!"

"Did you just say Natsu and Lucy?"

"Yes! It is just perfect! Can't you imagine it?"

"No, I can't."

"I know you can imagine it! You're just not trying hard enough! Oh my, look at the time! I have to make plans for the festival! See you at school!"

"See you."

The call ended and Erza lay in bed. ' _Well, I'm already awake. I might as well get ready for the day.'_

Erza, as tired as she was, managed to pull herself out of bed. She got ready, but still had plenty of time till she needed to leave. She sat on her bed and pulled out her phone. She read a few online stories and texted her friends that were waking up to pass time. She waited a few more hours and then it was finally time for her to go to school. She headed out the door and locked it, tucking the key back in her purse.

Erza walked to school just thinking about what she was going to do in school. She arrived at school very early, like any normal day when Mirajane calls to wake you up. Mirajane was a busy woman, yet she still managed, even with her two younger siblings. One of them had gone missing, but was found again. It had been a hard time for her, but she still came to the academy with a smile everyday.

' _Hmm... I think I should avoid Mirajane. Otherwise I won't live to hear the end of it.'_

"Hello Erza! Early as always, I see!"

Erza spun around. It was Mirajane. ' _Who was I fooling? You can't avoid Mira.'_

"Mira do you have any plans after school today?" Erza asked.

"No, why?" Mirajane questioned. This was the first time she heard that coming from Erza's mouth.

"Good. Do you mind if you join me after school today? I am meeting the gang today afterschool, so why don't you tag along?"

"Sure! Why not?"

The first bell rang.

"Well, I'll see you later. Get to class, you hear me?" Erza said, hoping Mirajane wouldn't get too caught up in her thoughts.

"Don't worry! I'll be fine," Mirajane said, which made Erza worry even more.

As normal the day went on. Erza was early to every class including lunch. Everything was fine and dainty. Then the bell rang and you were allowed to go home. Erza walked to the front of the school and was the first to arrive. She waited a few seconds and Mirajane came. They waited a minute and then Lucy came.

"All right! Let's go!" Lucy said.

The three of them walked to the back of the school. Ezra started mustering up her courage. ' _Get it together! You've never met them; they could be complete weaklings!'_ No... that wasn't true. They made it to the back and Ezra had gathered all her courage. Until she saw the gang. Then all her courage left her in a blink of an eye. She breathed in cold air, was this fear? Lucy walked toward them all confidently with no worry at all. Ezra knew it was her first time, but if Lucy could do it, then the student council president had to as well.

"Hey!" Lucy said as she approached them.

"I see. Cheerful and bubbly as always," Cana said.

"Wow, Cana. You actually don't sound drunk!" Lucy replied.

"Who said I got drunk before?! They're gonna have to deal with me in a drinking contest!" Cana shouted.

"Oh. Who are they?" Natsu asked, appearing behind them.

"OH, YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME SALAMANDER! You seriously don't even know who the people in the student council are? Not to mention the red hair one was sitting near shrimp!" Gajeel replied walking next to Natsu.

"I'm Erza Scarlet, president of the student council. This is Mirajane Strauss. It is a pleasure to meet you, Natsu Dragneel," Erza introduced.

"Hi," Natsu replied rather bluntly.

The two stood in place awkwardly. Erza and Natsu, the two students in charge of the two main groups of Fairy Tail Academy.

"What are you doing here?" Natsu finally asked.

"Nothing much. I was just wondering how the gang is like," Erza replied.

"You know our gang has a name right? It is called Black Fairy."

"That sounds… interesting."

"I know it sounds stupid. Maybe we should have a new name."

"Or you can become a real part of Fairy Tail Academy."

All eyes immediately turned to Erza. ' _Shoot.'_ All eyes turned to Natsu. As unbelievable as it was, the fate of the gang was Natsu's decision.

"Being part of Fairy Tail Academy will do what? We won't be a part of our gang anymore and we can be suspended for breaking the rules. Laxus left us true, but joining Fairy Tail Academy won't give us the benefits the gang does," Natsu replied.

All of the gang sighed. Natsu wasn't stupid this time.

"How about this? If you attend all your classes than you will be able to use this area as a Black Fairy hangout after school," Erza responded.

Natsu looked at the gang. The gang shook their head side to side in disapproval. All this meant for them was to attend classes.

"What if we say no?" Natsu asked.

"Then you will be kicked out of Fairy Tail Academy and being here will be considered trespassing," Erza threatened.

"You can't do that," Natsu challenged.

"Oh, she can and she will," Mirajane responded.

The gang felt the demonic aura coming from Mirajane and Erza, the aura circling them as they shook in fear. All except Natsu. He was not scared at all, nobody knew if that was just because of his braveness or stupidity. Looking at his fellow member's faces he saw their shocked faces. He saw how much this place meant to them. Even though they weren't talking, he could hear their answers swirling into his mind, as they shook their heads up and down quickly.

"I agree," Natsu said finally, the tension lifting off of everyone.

"Can't wait to see you guys in class tomorrow. Just in time for the school festival planning too!" Mirajane responded.

Everyone sighed. Especially the gang. A school festival was the one place where there was security at every corner. It was going to get a lot of getting used to, but at least they were still at their beloved school.

Erza, Mirajane, and Lucy stayed with the gang. They congratulated Juvia who had just joined Black Fairy and had a great time. Soon it was time for the school to be completely locked up. Like any other day, Makarov ushered them out and locked the school. They all went their separate ways. Natsu dropped off Lucy, but other than that everyone else was alone.

Erza went to the bakery called, "Magnolia Bakery." She went inside and the smell of the fresh pastries filled her nose. She ordered a Fantasia strawberry cake. Her mind imagined her eating the marvelous cake. She got her cake and walked out the bakery tempted to eat it right then and there. She fought the temptation and got home. She did her homework and went downstairs to get dinner. For dinner she had ramen with three slices of Fantasia cake. She went upstairs and got ready for bed.

She then lay on her bed and scrolled through her text messages. All she saw was Mirajane updating her on her planning for the school festival. Erza finished reading her texts. She looked up at the ceiling just remembering her day. The past events and the shocked faces of Black Fairy. The way she had been able to make them a real part of Fairy Tail Academy. She closed her eyes and dreamed, enclosed in her bed.

' _Yes, that was a wise decision.'_

* * *

 **Hello Rainical A/N Readers! (Get it Rainbow and Magic? No?)**

 **I got this up sooner (somewhat)! I know the whole Natsu investigation is stupid, but this is the best way you can learn where Natsu is coming from and to fix a mistake my editor made in the story. I changed my profile a bit, I don't know if you've noticed.**

 **According to WikiHow an author will update more frequently if you review and all that other stuff. Like me, you probably have some author you need to publish more frequently, because they're actually writing a very good story. Here's the WikiHow.**

 **I know it has been a long time since I updated and I'm really truly sorry, but I will be updating in the next few weeks or so.**

 **Thanks to my sister for editing (even though she took so long to do it).**

 **Magical Non-existent Rainbow Wishes (I need to stop),**

 **-RainbowMagic657**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. I am not writing this for profit, only for fun.**

 **PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE AT END.**

* * *

It was Saturday morning as Lucy took a walk through the park. It was at its most beautiful point where the cherry blossoms filled the trees. But why was Lucy out so early? It all began the day before, when she received an unexpected text.

' _yo luce! what u up to'_

' _Nothing much, hbu?'_

' _same wanna meet at the park tomorrow at 9'_

' _Sure… what's this all about?'_

' _its a surprise'_

' _Anyone else going to be there?'_

' _nope'_

And that was it. A short message without any information whatsoever. That was Natsu for you. Lucy started picking up the pace, realizing it was 8:58, and she still had to walk a bit further.

She arrived at the park entrance and started walking to where she hung out with all of her friends. It wasn't much, just an old playground. It was too special to the people that lived there, so they decided to keep it and make a new playground somewhere else in the park. Honestly, Lucy thought the place was magical, especially when the cherry blossoms covered the ground.

To her surprise, she saw a letter on the swings. It read,

" _Doubt thou the stars are fire;_

 _Doubt that the sun doth move;_

 _Doubt truth to be a liar;_

 _But never doubt I love."_

Lucy pondered for a moment, wondering if it was for her. No way, why would it be? Since when did Natsu quote Shakespeare? And what did it even mean?

Lucy reread the note, but noticed something strange. She flipped it over, and there was a bunch of rectangles. She held the note up to the sky and saw that the rectangles were boxing the letters. The letters that were boxed spelled out, "SOUTH."

' _South? What could that mean?'_

Then it clicked. The park was split into four quadrants, the north, south, east, and west. The entrance and old playground was located in the north quadrant.

She got back on the path and walked toward the south end, where the picnic tables were. She assumed if it was Natsu who put it there, it should lead to where you would eat food. Sure enough, there was another letter. This one read,

" _One half of me is yours, the other half yours_

 _Mine own, I would say; but if mine, then yours,_

 _And so all yours."_

Again Shakespeare? Lucy was starting to wonder if she was following the wrong letters.

Lucy checked her phone and it was 9:10. Natsu wasn't a patient person, he would have asked where she was, but he hadn't.

Lucy checked the back, nothing. This was getting harder.

Wait, what play was it from? The Merchant of Venice, right? But wait, what did Venice have to do with Japan? It clicked again. When the architect had designed the east section of the park, he said that he loved water, mostly swimming. So the park had stretched to include the lake.

The most important part, though, was the small plaque that talked about the carnival in Venice. Why was it there? Lucy had no clue, but there were some rumors that the people that had owned the land before were wealthy immigrants from Venice and had moved because of the multiple robberies. The story had sounded a little sketchy, but the owners were very kind and hospitable, so nobody questioned it.

Lucy checked the small plaque, and sure enough, there was another letter on the underside of the plaque. This one read,

" _Last one I promise._

' _Love looks not with the eyes,_

 _but with the mind,_

 _and therefore is winged Cupid painted blind.'"_

The thought struck her, why were all these quotes by Shakespeare about love? Plus was this even for her? She brushed the thought off; she was too far ahead in the hunt to give up now. She had to solve the last clue. The more she read it, the more confused she became.

What did any of this mean? Maybe the specific person it was for would understand it. It definitely wasn't her then. Or could it mean? That was it! She had solved it.

Every year on Valentine's Day, there would be a parade in the park. After the parade ended, a cheerful old lady would tell the kids about the story of a blind cupid and their encounter. It was obviously a fake story, but the way she told it was entrancing. She told the story at the same spot every year, the old playhouse. Lucy walked over to the playhouse, and to her surprise, she saw Natsu standing there.

"So you followed the clues back here, huh? Wouldn't expect anything less from you. You're the only person I could imagine would solve it," Natsu greeted along with his signature grin.

"You should be happy I was able to make it here anyway! What were those clues? It's like you gave up at the end and wrote down whatever came to your mind!" Lucy scolded.

"Yeah, I _may_ have lost interest after the second quote - "

"Besides, why did you quote Shakespeare? And why was it all referring to love?"

"Hold up, I'll have you know I spent ages looking for those quotes!"

"Well, only 1% of people in the world would probably be able to solve it!"

" _Anyway,_ you asked why the quotes were about love, right?"

"Something tells me I don't want to know."

"It's because I love you, Luce."

Lucy stared at him, her heart pounding, but all she saw in his eyes were complete seriousness, not even a hint of joking.

"Seriously? You're not joking?" Lucy questioned, still not believing it. Why would Natsu Dragneel, the top delinquent himself, have a crush on a goody-two-shoes like herself?

"I wouldn't joke about this. But I understand, I'll give you some time," Natsu replied, devastated, walking away.

"Well, if you are serious," Lucy said, hugging him from behind, "I love you too."

And then they lived happily ever after. The End (or is it?)

* * *

Lucy heard a ping from her phone. She looked at it, the reminder on the screen reading, ' _Make sure to finish the author's note!'_

* * *

 **Hello there people that stayed for this!**

 **I know many of you don't read author's notes, so I'm glad if you are.**

 **You probably have a lot a questions running through your head and I'll answer them right now. This chapter was a time skip after they became friends and started developing feelings for each other. But does this mean the end of this story? Yes, it probably does. When I first started, it was for fun, I made the stupid decision of starting off as an ongoing story instead of a one-shot. Not to mention Fairy Tail ended and people were starting to step away from it and start looking onward to Hiro Mashima's new work, Eden's Zero. I also started losing the interest I had in Fairy Tail and NaLu. This doesn't mean I completely hate Fairy Tail, the new season of the anime seems to be more promising than the manga. I myself was not a huge fan of the end of Fairy Tail. The Alvarez War Arc was not one of Mashima's best. Maybe the anime will have a better ending and it won't seem as if the top-notch villains get beaten in one strike. To continue this story means forcing myself to write about something I lost interest in. I may continue writing one-shots for Fairy Tail because it is still very special to me. But for now, I'm just going to stick around for some Fanfics and hopefully get interested in new animes, like Bungou Stray Dogs (my sister wrote this in). This story will be labeled as complete, as of right now.**

 **Thanks to my sister and schmad20 for editing! And of course to you for supporting it all this way!**

 **-RainbowMagic657**


End file.
